


A Matter of Nerves

by radiantglorys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaku is a sap, Gakutsumu, Tsumugi being forward, but nothing that I think warrants a T rating, with a lil spice, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: Gaku is feeling insecure about their relationship when Tsumugi bolts every time she sees him. He finally confronts her and to his relief she has doesn't hate him, she's just embarrassed. Lovey-Dovey things ensue!
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Matter of Nerves

“Tsumugi.”

She tensed. The sound of a deep voice that could only belong to one Yaotome Gaku echoed in her ears. She’d been avoiding him, that much was for sure. Every time she spotted him she would quickly dart into the nearest dressing room or hallway and vanish like the final act of a magic show. And surely he’d noticed, he could hardly get in a word before she was gone like the wind, leaving him behind with a confused expression on his face. She was being cruel, and she knew it, but every time he was near her her heart went into overdrive and she could barely breathe much less keep up a solid conversation worthy of the popular idol. If things kept up like this her heart would explode, and her ears would hear nothing but the muffled sound of his voice before she collapsed to the floor like a ragdoll. 

She braced to leave, ready to head for the nearest exit before she realized she was trapped up against a wall with Gaku’s arms on either side of her head. She was trapped like prey, and the hungry leopard before her was sure to pounce at any given sign of weakness. 

“Tsumugi…” He repeated, followed by a sigh. The man wondered just what on earth he had done to make her hate him. He was sure he was doing everything right, yet she made him doubt himself. He couldn’t sit by any longer while she turned tail and ran at even the sight of him. This just wouldn’t do. Gaku’s brows furrowed as he tried to string together something to say to fill this awkward silence he had created himself. “Why… do you run…” His voice almost sounded weak, barely being carried far enough to reach her ears.

Tsumugi’s body was rigid, straight enough to match the wall behind her as her mind tried to come up with a reason she had been so cold. While it was to protect herself, she knew it was no good, after all, they were dating now… weren’t they? Timidly she rose her head, peaking at the expression on Gaku’s face. She saw how pained it was, the way his lips slouched and his eyes drooped, it was worse than any puppy dog look she’d ever seen, even from Riku. She’d really done it now. 

“It is… not like I want to avoid you… Gaku-san.” She spoke, her voice nearly trembling, just as her hands were. “When I am with you… I feel like my heart is in my lungs and sure to burst at any moment.” She quickly clasped shaky hands over her mouth in an effort to not say too much. After all, how would he be able to accept such a lame excuse? Even saying it she thought it was rather pathetic of her. She prepared for him to be disappointed, depressed even, but when she heard soft laughter her head shot up to look at his face.

“Ha ha…” He managed, a whisper of a laugh, “So you were nervous…” And like that all the strength he had left was zapped. Gaku’s body slumped forward, resting his head on her shoulder, his hands sliding down the wall in a lazy fashion. “I’m glad… I thought you hated me.”

“H-Hated you?” Tsumugi responded, trying her best to catch him so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. “Not at all Gaku-san! When I told you I cared for you I meant it.” And she sighed, feeling like a year's anxieties left her all at once. Suddenly that awful nervousness she felt before melted away, and she could see the full extent of her actions before her. She had really driven him to exhaustion. What a spectacle this was. Her stomach dropped knowing she was responsible for this. She had to make it up to him some way. “Gaku-san, I understand how you feel but we cannot do this in the hallway. Come with me.” And she grabbed his hand, leading him in the direction of an unused dressing room. She flipped on the lights, and closed the door.

It happened fast, Gaku’s body being practically dragged off towards a room in which he and her were the only inhabitants. The door was shut, and they were alone. “Tsumu-” before he could even get her name out he felt a pair of warm lips upon his, quieting whatever needless worry he was about to express. 

“I have tormented you enough, Gaku-san! I can only hope this makes up for the mess I have put you through.” She spoke, as confident as ever, patting the side of his cheek with her hand.

“I… yes.” He responded, still in shock. To think she would really make such a move. It wasn’t their first kiss but it was indeed their second. The space between kisses was when she started to act weird, and he’d wondered if kissing her was a mistake. Clearly, that was not the case.

He broke from his stupor, leaning in for an encore, lips planted firmly against hers. It was like magic, a spell cast upon him making him feel alive despite lack of sleep. And just when he considered pulling away she pulled him in, returning the kiss with the movement of her own lips. They danced together as one. Gaku pulled her into an embrace and Tsumugi wrapped her arms around his neck. It was heaven. Bliss. 

Just when Gaku had half a mind to break the kiss, Tsumugi did first. She contemplated for a moment before speaking. “I… want more.” She spoke. While her words sounded confident there was a tremble in her voice that spoke loudly for how she was feeling.

Gaku smiled. It took a lot for her to express that. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. I was so nervous about that kiss, but the more I thought about you, the more I wanted, and I felt a need to hide from that. So I ran away. I won’t do that again. So please, give me something at least.” Her voice would sound shaky but her words were absolute, and she could tell it was reaching him when she felt his grip tighten, just a bit.

“Tell me if anything bothers you.” He spoke. But she didn’t have much time to answer before he kissed her, then her cheek, then her jaw, and only then did he stop at her neck. His lips moving slowly against her exposed porcelain skin. When he heard her sigh he could tell this was acceptable. His hands gripped her side, massaging the skin, taking things as slow as he possibly could.

Tsumugi keened against his touch, taking in the pleasant feeling of being adored. His breath and his lips felt oh so right against her neck, and she couldn’t help but melt into him. Was this what she had been missing out on by avoiding him? How silly, she had delayed something so wonderful. It was her first time doing something like this. She was not only hiding her relationship with Gaku but she was letting him kiss and touch her in ways that would make Yamato threaten to kill him. Well, it’s not like he’d find out anyway. 

When Gaku stopped she looked down at him. She knew he wouldn’t go too far, he was a man of honor that would only ever do what he knew was alright with her. She listened to his light pants with a soft smile. This was enough, for now at least. “Gaku-san… thank you.”

His eyes widened and he shot her a confused expression. “For?”

“Not giving up on me. I ran away so many times and you still held out hope for me. I am happy to have accepted your confession Gaku-san.” She pat his grey locks with her hand, threading the hairs between her fingers. “I’ve always admired you, so I want to repeat what I said months ago. Thank you for having me, I’ll be in your care.”

Gaku could practically cry, his arms snaked around her to pull her into a tight embrace. “I could say the same… Tsumugi… thank you.” 

Tsumugi laughed, “We should hurry to the others, we’ve been missing for a while.”

Gaku smiled, placing one more kiss to her neck. “You should go ahead, otherwise they may be onto us.” If anything he needed to protect her reputation along with saving his own rear when it came to IDOLiSH7. He reluctantly released her from his grip. “I’ll see you later, Tsumugi.”

“Later, Gaku-san.” She bowed, almost knocking Gaku back with the sudden formality, before he laughed. If only she could stick around to hear more of that. But she knew it was too much to ask, and she slipped out of the room without another sound.

“She’ll be the death of me.” Gaku muttered beneath his breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 64 years... finally I have written some Gakutsumu.   
> I haven't written either of them in a while so I hope it was still enjoyable.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
